


Ellipses.

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: A series of one-shots about Tom and Vorona's relationship. Each can be read as a one-shot, but all are linked.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Vorona. You got a sec?”

Chest heaving, Vorona fought to control her breathing. Though she hadn’t spent too much energy on beating up her latest batch of victims (formerly known as men who refused to pay their debts, despite being given several extensions), the thrill of the fight had almost gone to her head. She hadn’t fought so many people at once for years, and as Shizuo had been conspicuously absent from work, she’d finally been given the opportunity.

“Affirmative. I possess several seconds.”

Scratching his head, Tom laughed awkwardly at her choice of words. “I guess you do since we’re running early. We can talk here, or somewhere else? Maybe some cake, I mean, maybe we could get some cake? I don’t really feel like it myself, but I know how much you like sweets.”

Turning her body to face Tom, Vorona inspected him curiously. “Nervous? Hungry?”

“Huh?”

“Gastrointestinal distress?”

“What? No! It’s not that, I’m just… I just thought maybe you should get relaxed first? This isn’t really what I was picturing…”

“I admit confusion. I declare my comfort to be satisfactory at present.”

“Right…”

“Please speak, I will listen.”

“Right, I guess I should just spit it out then.” With a soft, self-deprecating smile, Tom took a step closer to Vorona, then a step back to where he’d been standing. She was able to look after herself sure, but that didn’t mean he had to intrude on her personal space. “Vorona?”

“Yes.”

“я люблю тебя.”

It took a moment for Vorona to fully process what had been said, then another moment for her to realise that Tom had said it. She turned her back to him and covered her face, wishing she wasn’t blushing nearly as much as she was.

She’d been working with Tom and Shizuo for some time now, and after so much time, it was only natural that she mimicked what she’d learned from Shizuo in order to deal appropriately with the situation.

“Shut up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I confirm my confusion at your answer.” Vorona ran twisted the matted hair around her finger as she spoke, marvelling at the strange texture of it. Its owner rested his head peacefully in her lap, dangling an unlit cigarette between his lips. “Please restate their purpose.”

Tom’s eyes opened slightly. “I just like them.”

“Negative.”

“Positive.” He smiled around his cigarette, and tilted his head backward so he could see Vorona more clearly.

“Disbelief.” She looked away, still finding it hard to maintain eye contact from such a close distance. “Aesthetics are not your priority.”

“Negative, I work hard on my look.” Tom gestured at his suit. “You don’t think I wake up looking this good, right?”

Stifling a small laugh, Vorona decided not to reply.

“We can’t all be beautiful women.” Tom explained with a mock sigh. “I guess I’m just here to make you look good.”

A soft pink rose in Vorona’s cheeks but she turned back to Tom regardless. “Ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you’d look good anyway.”

“..!”

An expression of indignation washed over Vorona’s face, but quickly changed to one of confusion as Tom dropped his cigarette. Without thinking, she leaned over him to retrieve it, but was quickly ambushed.

Months ago, Vorona might have jumped backward, or have reflexively hit Tom in the stomach. After years of always being prepared for the worst, it had been difficult for her to learn to suppress such reactions, but after receiving such sweet rewards for her hard work…

Tom’s lips missed hers by a mile, and grazed her cheekbone rather than her lips. It was chaste and quick, and obviously planned, but that knowledge did nothing to stop her blush from darkening.

“Ridiculous…” She repeated herself and looked away, but her fingers kept playing with Tom’s dreads regardless.

Apparently pleased with the reaction, Tom smiled and moved his head back into her lap. Even though he missed her slightly violent responses, he couldn’t help but find these new ones to be just as cute.


End file.
